


Level E For Ecstasy

by Madeira_Darling



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: BDSM, Dollification, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Humiliation, I'm Sorry, M/M, Yaoi, bimbofication, god help me jizz eating vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madeira_Darling/pseuds/Madeira_Darling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a raid Kaien makes a disturbing discovery in a basement, an entirely new species of vampire, one that can be temporarily stabilized with... a certain bodily fluid, and descends to an animalistic level E when starved, returning to sanity and humanity only after being... ahem fed.</p><p>Romance eventually, yaoi, het, nightmarish fetishes you probably don't want to think about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Level E For Ecstasy

It was during a raid that he found her.  He’d known her before, a sweet, quiet, studious girl, dark hair and blue eyes like a summer sky.  She’d been unassuming, the good girl type, despite her almost exotic high cheekboned beauty.  He’d never paid her much mind.  Good girls had never quite been his thing, even if he’d noticed her noticing him from time to time.  She’d been clever, a good hunter, dedicated to her work.

 

But that wasn’t the girl he found strapped to a gurney in a cell in the basement of one of the Shirabuki family’s hideouts hooked up to machines with an IV drip in one arm.  No, Lucy Chase wasn’t the shy little thing she’d been when they’d met in the hunter’s association.  She strained at her bonds, slavering, animal… a level E, but that wasn’t the only change.  The long dark hair he remembered as constantly pinned up in a tidy bun was now silvery blonde and loose in soft glossy waves around her body… and her body, no human woman… no vampire woman… no real person was shaped  _ like that _ , breasts obscenely large and inhumanly perky, waist so tiny he was sure he could clasp his hands round it, rounded hips and long shapely legs.  She was pornographic, an exaggeration of sensuality.  Her lips were plump and glossy, curved in an inviting smile.  She looked like some exaggerated fantasy made flesh, and she was looking at him from heavily made up eyes, all filthy invitation.

 

“Please,” she whined in a breathy, needy voice, not like what he’d heard from level E’s before this was… sexual and the depraved carnality of her movements was far more salacious than anything he’d seen from a hungry vampire.  They were elegant creatures or savage beasts, she was… indecent, with a raw animal sensuality to her utterly unlike the graceful aristocratic charm of the nobles or the visceral violence of a usual level E.  She almost seemed a different animal entirely. 

 

Her next words shocked him, “need-- come,” she moaned, piteous need and sexual invitation intermingling as her eyes… still blue, met his.

 

“Lucy?” he said softly, and her gaze was so imploring that he opened the door and went to her.

 

“Kaien,” she breathed, trying to reach up for him, chains preventing her, “please…”

 

It was in that moment he realized he couldn’t just kill her.  She was incoherent, helpless, and she was like no level E he’d seen before.

  
  


He stroked her hair and she turned to nuzzle his hand wantonly, any other level E would have bitten him then.

 

“Come in me,” she moaned, back arching hips twitching “please, please.” 

  
  


And he realized what she meant, lips parting in shocked horror.  What had they done to her?  What unthinkable atrocities had been committed in this room to turn sweet Lucy Chase into this wanton, glassy eyed vampiric fuck doll.

 

They’d cleared the rest of the house, captured Hana Shirabuki, the sadistic,vicious vampire scientist.  She was known for taking humans and vampires of lower classes alive, using them for unspeakable experiments, and it was her he had dragged down to the basement for an explanation.

 

She was a beauty, milky skinned with fiery hair and emerald eyes.  She gave him a smile, fangs bared.

 

“So you’ve found my little pet,” she purred, nodding her head at the woman moaning and bucking on the bed, “Isn’t my dear little Lux sweet?”

 

“What is she?  What have you done?” demanded Kaien.

 

Hana laughed.

 

“A human-- well not quite, she’s-- she’s creation, you see I like playing with genetics, and I infected her with a special strain, something of my own design.  She’s one of a kind, utterly unique.  Just as a vampire subsists on blood, my little whore, my dear Lux, subsists on  _ semen _ ,” she cooed, eyes malevolent as she gazed at her, “and you see, she cannot be permanently stabilized as a vampire might… but feeding stabilizes her temporarily… however if you let her go without feeding she gradually loses her intelligence, her humanity, turns into that whimpering, needy  _ thing _ , bit by bit, and it’s delightful, watching her knowing she’s sinking to  _ that _ every day she starves.  She has most of the abilities of a pureblood when she’s herself of course, for all intents and purposes I suppose she  _ is _ a pureblood in her way, the first of her kind.  She can’t order vampires around, of course… and I haven't the foggiest idea what happens when she bites someone, but c’est la vie… though I do know if she has children they’ll be quite human unless a vampire bites them… then they’ll become like her.  It’s only activated by a bite you see.”

 

He stared at her in stunned horror.  She had made studious, bright, ladylike Lucy into this… animal thing.

 

Hana laughed.

 

“Oh don’t look at me like that, she was quite willing, showed up on my doorstep, she’d caught sight of me and the foolish girl fell head over heels, volunteered, but you needn’t take my word for it,” she said with an amused smirk playing on her full lips, “give her a little of what she needs and ask her yourself.”

 

Kaien looked at her horrified.  “With her in the state she’s in, that’s inhuman,” he said vehemently and she laughed.

 

“Well of course. I’m inhuman and so is she,” cooed Hana, with a toss of her hair “and besides, there’s no getting her out of it without that.”

 

Isami, his exquisite feminine partner, all long lavender hair and flawlessly made up face, stepped forward.

 

“If you can’t do it Cross, I will,” he offered with a languid half smile, walking all lithe feline grace towards the bed.

  
  


“Hello there, Lux,” he purred, “I don’t trust your mouth with those fangs, but open up like a good girl… and maybe you’ll be able to catch some of what I have to offer.”

  
Cross turned away as Isami lifted his skirts.  It wasn’t as if he’d never seen his partner undressed before, even seeing him in his not unimpressive aroused state wasn’t… that unusual for him.  Vampire hunters worked closely together, and frankly the two men weren’t above falling into bed together from time to time.  Isami was beautiful and he apparently thought Cross was rather beautiful himself but this entire thing felt wrong… but on the other hand if there was a right way to handle this situation, he had no idea what it was.  Still, he couldn’t deny she… had an effect on him.


End file.
